Death Do Us Part
by Blizzaarrdd
Summary: A short story about Sara Quin, a very sad and depressed girl that is looking for a way out.


The girl, that I have come to know by the name of Sara, sat on the edge of the incredibly tall building. She had bags under her eyes, and a bottle of rum sat next to her dangling legs that dipped against the clouds. She hummed quietly to herself, peaking over the edge every so often. She had been up here for a while, and I was now just waiting for her to leave. I knew she would, but I didn't expect it to take this long. The Sara picked up the bottle and took another swig, rocking a little bit.

"The sky is so blue today.." She whispered into the bottle. I felt like she was talking to me, but I didn't dare respond. I wasn't allowed to.

"It's such a pretty day." She said, talking out over the edge now. She swayed lightly, starting to feel the effects of the poisonous liquid that was almost gone. She looked back at the bottle in her hand, and suddenly became overcome with anger, growling loudly. She stood up onto her wobbly feet and chucked the bottle off of the tall building. I looked over the edge, watching it fall to the ground and shatter on the sidewalk.

No one was injured, thankfully. I didn't want to have to leave my job here to go to a new one.

She stood there, breathing hard with her fists crumbled at her side. Her feet moved forward towards the edge of the building. When her shoes inched out over the side, she leaned forward, peering out down below, thirty stories to the ground. I watched her closely, seeing the expression on her face change from anger to nothingness - just completely serious. Her mind raced with thoughts like any one of them would.

Right when I thought she was about to step forward to fall into the pool of sleep that I knew she so desperately wanted, her body crumpled to the ground in tears. She fell into a criss-cross pattern, but almost right after, she collapsed onto her back to cry tears that were filled as full as they could. She wept loudly, screaming words too quickly for me to understand.

I moved close to her, kneeling down beside her. Poor girl - she wanted to go to sleep so badly, but I knew that she never would be able to bring herself to do it. She wanted to stop all the colors and water; she wanted it all to just stop screaming in her ears every day of her life. But as I sat next to her, I wanted to just nudge her for her. I wanted to help her in the only way I knew possible, but it was against myself to be able to touch her. So I sat there, next to the broken girl with the scent of regret on her lips.

It took her a few moments to collect herself, finally sitting up and arching her back forward on the ground. She talked quietly to me in her hands - well, at least I figured it was me.

"Why do you want me here? Why can't I just leave." She choked a little bit, hiccupping slowly. "I just want to leave..."

She stood up then, very slowly on her shaky legs that barley were able to hold her weight. She stepped forward now, moving closer to the edge than she had been before. Half of her foot now was hanging over, and I was sure that if she leaned at all more, she would be gone.

"SARA!" A voice called from behind us. We both turned around quickly to find a girl running across the top of the building. I grumbled aloud to myself. Who was this girl? Why can't these leavings ever be smooth - there always has to be issues.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl named Sara yelled to the other woman, turning back around to look down at the street.

"DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" The other girl pleaded, being attacked by her hair as it blew in the wind. The Sara gripped her hands at her sides, tearing up again.

Great. This is going to take a while. I moved away from them, stepping away from their dilemma to give them some room.

There was silence though. The girl moved closer to the Sara, and when Sara heard her footsteps, she turned around and pointed at her. "DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME."

"SARA PLEASE! Just listen to me!" Her eyes were very wet now.

"NO EMY! I don't want to listen! I don't want you here!"

Ohhh...Emy was her name. I had heard the Sara speaking this name a few days back when she had a knife to her own wrist. That too didn't end quickly, and it didn't end at all - obviously. The Emy girl stepped closer, making Sara flinch.

"You don't want to do this Sara.." Emy said, almost close enough to reach out and touch the edging girl. I tapped my fingers against me, becoming inpatient. I had other things to do you know, and this was taking too long.

"Yes. I do." Sara began. "I've spent too long wanting you but all you've ever done is ignore me." She wiped her eyes, growling out the next words in a spat of tears. "And now I just want to go away."

Emy moved closer to here, only slightly though, being cautious of Sara.

"No Sara...please...I need you here." Emy whispered.

"No you don't." Sara barked.

"YES I DO!" Emy yelled loudly. "I NEED YOU SARA! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME."

The Emy reached out and grabbed Sara by her arm, pulling her close to her. Sara only fought a little bit, but let Emy look at her. "I need you Sara.." Emy wheezed, looking around at Sara's face.

I moved closer to the two of them now, analyzing the situation. This..Emy. This girl; she seemed rather important. The last time I heard her name on the broken Sara's lips, they were painful but loving. This Sara seemed to...need her.

Sara shook her head slowly, looking down. "No you don't."

Emy leaned down a little, trying to look at her. "Yes I do Sara."

The Sara girl - I could see it coming - moved her hands up between the two of them, pushing her weight against the body of Emy. Sara fell then; her legs leaned back, starting the propel into the sleep. The face of Emy grew large, realizing what was happening. The Sara fell more, with a look on her face of "I'm sorry".

But this was something I had never seen before - the other girl went with her. The Emy lunged out, reaching for Sara, trying to grab her arm; but failed. Emy's body toppled over the edge as well, following the Sara that was right below her. The Emy reached out and grabbed Sara in her arms, pulling her against her as the wind of the world picked up and the sky and roof became far away. Their tears floated above them, disappearing as mist.

I went with them, trying to see how this would end. I could barely hear it, but right before the ground was present, the Emy girl pressed her lips against the ear of Sara, and whispered something that sounded like, "I love you."

Their bodies hit the ground hard, shaking the concrete and shattering it. Several people screamed out, covering their eyes and mouths at the sight of the two girls, tangled in legs, arms, and hair that lay before them. I looked over their bodies, nodding quietly and taking note of their leaving.

This sleep would be one I would remember, but this sleep would not part them. They left connected, so ending would not be when they part. They never will.


End file.
